It's Too Hard To Let Go
by Shanti the Phoenix
Summary: Eine Hochzeit ist eine bittersüße Angelegenheit, vor Allem für eine gewisse Miss Weasley. HPGW PostHBP Oneshot ÜBERSETZUNG, Original von Mallory Grace Catherine!


_**A/N:** Hochzeiten sind eine bittersüsse Angelegenheit, in nicht nur einer Weise für eine gewisse Miss Weasley._

_**Ü/N:** Dies ist meine erste Pbersetyung (und story überhaupt), ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin._

**Never say goodbye**

Ginny glättete ihre Haare, weil die Locken einfach nicht so blieben wie sie sein sollten. Der Spiegel lächelte ihr zu, aber das Mädchen lächelte nicht zurück. Sie fühlte eine schwere Last auf ihrem Herzen... eine Last wegen (welch Ironie) einem Jungen. Dem Jungen-der-lebt um genau zu sein.

„Ginny! Komm jetzt... was machst du da, starrst so vor dich hin!"

„Ich komme Mom!"

'_Richtig. Die Hochzeit. Bill's Hochzeit. Bill's Hochzeit mit Fleur. Warum sind meine Gedanken nur so abgehackt?' _Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als sie von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Ihr Brautjunfernkleid hatte eine hellgrüne Farbe... Nicht das Smaragdgrün SEINER Augen... _'HÖR AUF' _schalt sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Es waren 3 Wochen seid Harry mit ihr 'Schluss gemacht' hatte. Natuerlich MUSSTE er so nobel mit ihr sein, oder? Ginny seufzte und und ging die Stufen des Fuchsbaus hinunter, ihr Kleid wehend. Es war eines der wenigen Kleider die sie überhaupt hatte. Das EINZIGE, was nur für sie gemacht worden war. Tja, das Leid, die Jüngste zu sein!

"Du siehst wundevoll aus meine Liebe." Sagte Mr. Weasley, als er seine Tochter umarmte, vorsichtig, um ihre Frisur oder ihr Kleid nicht zu ruinieren.

„Danke Dad."

Arthur schaute Ginny an, die innere Last war ihr anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren nach unten gerichtet und ihr hübscher rosaner Mund, welcher fur gewöhnlich immer ein süßes Lächeln trug, war zu einer steifen Linie verzogen. „Hey," flüsterte er sanft. Ginny schaute ihren Vater an, ihre Augen schimmerten mit Tränen. „Ich weiss, dass du ihn nicht gehen lassen willst, aber du musst es tun." Für einen Moment war sich Ginny nicht sicher , ob ihr Vater Bill oder Harry meinte. Sie nickte blinzelte wütend und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Arthur tätschelte leicht die Schulter seiner Tochter und ging mit ihr in den Garten.

Harry saß ruhig auf seinem Stuhl, Ron und Hermine zu seiner Rechten. Er bemerkte, dass Ron seinen Arm beschützend um Hermines Schultern gelegt hatte, als ob er Angst davor hätte, jemand würde ihn von ihr weg reißen. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Als er seine zwei besten Freunde in der selben Position sah, in der er vor ein wenigen Wochen noch mit Ginny gewesen war, schien es Harry als ob ein Messer in sein Herz gestoßen würde. Er wandte seine Augen ab und blickte in die andere Ecke des Gartens.

Unter den, mit Gästen bestzten Stühlen und den schön gedeckten Tischen, sah er die Person, die er als letztes in der ganzen Welt sehen wollte. Ginny lief Arm in Arm mit ihrem Vater, ihr herrliches rotes Haar fiel in Locken über ihre Schultern; der hellgrüne Stoff ihres Kleides schien sich an sie zu haften bei jeder Bewegung ihrer zierlichen Figur. Er hielt den Atem an und das Messer in seinem Herzen bog sich so stark, dass er schreien wollte. Ginny sah ernst aus, ihr Gesicht gelassen, ihre braunen Augen trotzig. Der kleine Strauß rosaroter Rosen betonte ihr rotes Haar und das feurige Leuchten, dass sie zu umgeben schien. Harry versuchte sich abzuwenden, aber sein Körper ließ ihn nicht. Er fühlte wie Tränen seine Augen füllten und leise auf seinen Schoß fielen.

Im diesem Augenblick fiel er Ginny ins Auge und ihre starke Entschlossenheit bröckelte. Ihre geraden Schultern sanken leicht, ihre Augen weiteten sich und füllten sich mit Scmerz und Sorge. Sie wandte sich ab. Ihr Vater bemerkte die Veränderung und brachte sie zu der Stelle, wo Gabrielle wartete. Harry wischte seine Tränen weg und schaute nach vorne.

Die Hochzeit ging gut weiter solange Harry überall nur nicht zu Ginny schaute. Die Sonne begann unterzugehen, als Bill und Fleur ihre Ehe mit einem Kuss besiegelten. Als die Menge aufstand und applaudierte, lief das Paar den Gang entlang zu dem Platz wo das Essen serviert wurde. Harry blieb zurück, seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Hermine und Ron waren mit der Menge gegangen und er blieb allein zurück um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

Der Wind wehte angenehm als die Hochzeitsgäste mit dem prächtigem Festmahl anfingen, dass Mrs. Weasley mit einigen helfenden Händen gemeinsam angerichtet hatte. Endlich hob Harry seinen Kopf und starrte in den Himmel. Die untergehnde Sonne warf einen orangenen Streifen an den dunkelblauen Himmel. Harry sank in seinen Sitz und dachte an seine Zukunft; Der letzte Kampf mit Voldemort. Konnte er gewinnen? Würde er verlieren? Er dachte an Dumbledore und an Sirius. Und an seine Eltern. Was konnte er tun? Selbst wenn er gewann, was? Wer würde für ihn da sein? Hermine und Ron hatten sich, wen hatte er? Er hatte es vermasselt mit Ginny, als er dachte er könnte sie beschützen. Aufopfernde Liebe, in der Tat.

Sanfte Musik lag in der Luft, als es immer dunkler wurde. Die Gäste tanzten im Sternenlicht, Glühwürmchen leuchteten überall. Harry sah Hermines braunes Haar, welches sich leicht mit Rons Rotem vermischte, als sie einander hielten und sich von links nach rechts zum Rythmus der Musik bewegten. Harry musste lächeln. DAS war wofür er kämpfen wuerde. Den Frieden in der Zaubererwelt. Nicht für SEINE Zukunft, sondern für die Zukunft der Menschen die er liebte. Harry stand auf und wanderte fort von der Musik und den Stühlen. Er zerstrubbelte sein bereits unordentliches Haar und ging auf die andere Seite des Grundstücks. Endlich Frieden.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Zu seiner Überraschung war er nicht allein. Ginny saß im Gras, ihre Haare noch lockig, aber nun wilder; ihr Kleid ein bisschen zerknittert, dort wo sie die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen hatte. Sie starrte vor sich hin, das Sternenlicht, dass sie beschien, ließ sie aussehen wie eine Göttin aus einer anderen Welt. Harry stand nur da und betrachtete sie, sein Herz explodierte fast vor Liebe. Die leichte Briese kühlte erfrischend, als er zusah wie Ginnys Haare sich leicht im wind bewegten. Sie fröstelte ein wenig und erwachte aus ihren Gedanken.

Harry nahm sein Jacket ab, lief leise hinter sie und legte es um ihre schmalen Schultern. Ginny erschrak und drehte sich rasch herum. Er lächelte trocken, aber sie lächelte nicht zurueck. Ginny stand schnell auf und lief fort, schubste sein Jacket von ihren Schultern als wäre es schmutzig. Harry sah ihr eine Weile zu wie sie ging, bevor sein Gwissen ihn anschrie, „VERLIER SIE NICHT NOCH EINMAL" Er griff nach seinem heruntergefallenen Jacket und rannte Ginny nach. Als sie seinen Anmarsch bemerkte, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, da es unmöglich war in einem Kleid zu rennen.

Nach einer Weile holte Harry sie ein, stellte sich vor sie und ergriff ihre Schultern, sein Jacket fiel zu Boden. „Warum rennst du vor mir weg?" flüsterte er, außer Atem. Ginny schaute weg, aber sie protestierte nicht. Harry lockerte seinen Griff und hob eine Hand an ihr Gesicht. Ginny drehte sich und sah ihn an, er sah, das ihr Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen, die ihre Augen durch das nasse Mascara etwas fleckig aussehen ließen. Aber im Augenblick machte ihm das nichts aus. Er sah den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Ohne ein Wort, zog er sie an sich, hielt sie fest und flüsterte immer wieder „Es tut mir so leid."

Ginny gab auf und begann wieder zu weinen. Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust, ihre Schläge mit jedem mal schwächer werdend. Sie weinte in sein Hemd und hängte sich an ihn. Harry fühlte wie ihm selbst Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als er sein Gesicht in Ginnys Haaren vergrub. Sie standen da, jahrzehntelang, so schien es, als Ginny ihren Kopf hob. Harry schaute sie an, sein Herz schlug laut als er leicht ihr Gesicht berührte. Sich etwas herunter beugend, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre, leicht lächelnd, als er bemerkte, dass sie sich immer noch an seinem Hemd festhielt.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich verlässt," fluesterte sie nach einer Weile.

„Das werde ich nicht."

Ginny schaute auf. Harry sah ihr in die Augen, seine Eigenen gefuellt mit Zärtlichkeit und Liebe.

„Also, dann kann ich mit dir kommen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sie sah wie die Angst in seine Augen zurückkehrte und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Es ist mir egal. Ich KOMME mit dir. Ich will nicht schon wieder von dir getrennt sein. Deine Mutter ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen und ich werde das auch nicht tun. Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter! Ich liebe dich. Und wenn du versuchst mich zu stoppen, werde ich dich verhexen und sicher gehen, dass du mich mitnimmst!"

Harry blickte in das Gesicht seiner Ex-Freundin und lächelte leicht. Er wusste, dass er nicht mit ihr streiten konnte; der Weasley-Trotz war deulich in ihren Augen zu sehen. Anstatt etwas zu erwiedern, nahm er sachte ihren Finger von seinem Mund und schlang seine Arme um ihren Nacken. Seinen Kopf senkend, beanspruchte er ihre Lippen mit einem kleinem Kuss, welcher ihr Einverständnis bestätigte. Als Ginny die altbekannte Wärme in ihrem Bauch fühlte, schlang sie ihere Hände noch fester um seinen Nacken und erwiederte seinen Kuss. Als sie endlich auseinanderbrachen, standen sie nur da unter den Sternen und blickten sich an, mit Hoffnung in den Augen und nur einem Gedanken, 'sich'.

THE END

_**A/N:** Ginny und Harry haben ihr Happy End. Alles was ihr tun müsst um mir mein Happy End zu geben ist, auf den REVIEW-button zu klicken und zu schreiben was ihr von dieser Story haltet. Mein vierter One-Shot, ich hoffe es ist OK. Danke fürs Lesen!_

_**Ü/N:** Danke fuers Lesen! Ich hoffe diese Übersetzung war OK, es ist meine erste. Ich würde mich über ein REVIEW sehr freuen! _


End file.
